masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Libran
Introduction Libran is an arid world, ruled by the Unaffliated Cities of Libran, and is on the smaller side of things. It also is sparsely populated by followers of Athena. It is well-known for its court-system and neutral stance to its fellow members of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. History Libran was founded by the followers of Athena from the Libris Galleon around 184 CE. The Colony is famous throughout the system for the Sanctuary of Athena which is located outside of the capital Themis. The Sanctuary was originally established by Priests who were members of the Order of Athena. Its members were quite enlightened and wished to explore the universe are known for its courthouses and lawyers, and was the home of the Inter-Colonial Court. Over time the Sanctuary developed into an advanced research station and its status as an academic center surpassed all others. Patents for advanced technologies provide a stable income for the local economy. Society and Culture Librans are an intense people, their financial background demands serious, focused attention, but their entertainment venues let them unwind in style. A Libran rarely does anything halfway, when he's on, nothing can shake him and when he's not, he's almost certainly at a party. Libran parties are legendary. Libran is a culture devoted to law, and as such has little history or culture of its own. Streets near the courthouses are named for gods and great leaders. If you are a lawyer sent to Libran, it probably represents the pinnacle of a career in law. The government is administered by a ruling council elected by everyone assigned to the planet in a direct democracy funded by the other colonies. Libran is known mostly as the colony that warred the least. Rattled or perhaps disgusted by the flight from Kobol, its people chose a seemingly out of the way moon and interacted little with their brothers and sisters. They shunned most of the Colony Wars, gaining a reputation for having cool heads. At one point, the Colonies tried to formalize this, asking the Librans to mediate looming conflicts yet they refused on ethical grounds. Libran had many natural resources but not much of any of them. Its people had many skills, but didn't specialize in anything. Some of the fought. Some of them farmed. Some mined. Over the first several centuries in the system, the planet generated its slow, steady income from many small enterprises. It wasn't until the other Colonies realized that Libran was the safest place for their money that the world gained a real name for itself. The Libran banking system grew quickly and its patrons appreciated that their savings wouldn't go up in a puff of ordinance every time a war broke out. Before long, the Librans were one of the wealthiest colonies in the system. All they had to do was take people's money, protect it, and skim off their share. Several hundred years ago, Libran decided to invest its monetary stockpiles in the one thing they had in abundance: land. They built resorts, casinos, and cruise ships. This attracted people from every Colony and made Libran one of the hottest destinations around. Provinces and Cities *Themis Category:Planets Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector